


Getting Around

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Polyamory, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Charlie fucks them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Abaddon Anna Charlie Rowena square.

Charlie rolls her eyes when Dean tells her that they need something from Rowena. Some kind of herb or whatever. She acts like it's a hardship and that Rowena is really hard to get along with just so Dean doesn't give her a hard time about getting too close to the witch.

When she gets there, Rowena is meditating. She's beautiful in her long, flowing gown that drags on the floor because she's so tiny. She has to wear heels, otherwise she trips over it, and Charlie thinks it's adorable.

Rowena's hair is down, red curls tumbling over her shoulders. She opens her eyes, sensing Charlie's there, and not nearly soon enough, she's beckoning Charlie over to the mat on the floor, pulling her down and eating her out like nobody ever has.

"My sweet girl," Rowena coos as she spreads Charlie's legs and focuses just as much attention on making Charlie come over and over again as she does any of her spell books. Rowena knows she's not the only one who makes Charlie come, and she doesn't care.

Charlie leaves with whatever it was Dean wanted and a little something extra in her pocket that Rowena tells her to add to her bath that night. Something that Rowena says she'll really enjoy. She does.

*

Charlie pretends she knows exactly how to summon Abaddon without getting killed, and she does, but it's not something she can teach the guys or share with them. If they summoned Abaddon, she'd probably kill them before they ever discovered what she and Charlie do when they're alone.

"You rang?" Abaddon says, sauntering into the warehouse. Abaddon knows she's not the only one who makes Charlie come, and she doesn't care.

Charlie tears at Abaddon's clothes, and it's rough and painful and she sobs as she comes. It's good and it's what she wanted. What she gets every time she calls on a creature so dangerous even the Winchesters are scared of her.

The fourth time she comes it's with Abaddon's strap-on pounding into her ass, and her knees get scraped up on the concrete floor, but she only begs for more.

She limps out of the warehouse hours later, smirking because yeah, it was just that damn good. Dean teases her later that night about getting laid and asks who the lucky lady was, but all Charlie says is that it's none of his business.

*

Charlie coaxes Anna into the back room of the bar, kissing her gently and assuring her that she paid off the bartender, and nobody's going to bother them for at least fifteen minutes. She doesn't tell Anna that in exchange, he also gets to peek through the shelves and jerk off.

Anna lets out little gasping pants of breath while Charlie fingers her pussy, her body pressing Anna's into the shelving unit against the back wall of the building. Anna is soft in all the ways Abaddon isn't, and she comes with a quiet whimper, squeezing her eyes shut as her body bucks, pussy clenching around Charlie's fingers.

"Kiss me," Charlie says, and Anna's lips are soft, her fingers gentle as they caress her skin under her shirt.

She's an angel, so she has to know there's a creepy guy tugging his meat, watching them, but Anna doesn't say anything about it. She kisses Charlie, then slides down, looking up at her from the floor as she slowly opens Charlie's jeans and pulls them down along with her panties before she leans in and licks over the seam of Charlie's pussy.

Charlie keeps her back to the man because all he deserves to see is her ass, not what Anna's doing to her. Little kitten licks and the flush on her cheeks as she pushes her fingers into Charlie, sucking on her clit. Charlie comes almost as quietly as Anna had, and they walk out holding hands. Anna knows she's not the only one who makes Charlie come, and she doesn't care because she's the one wearing Charlie's ring.


End file.
